the_amazing_spidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man Legacy Collection
The Spider-Man Legacy Collection is the name of a Blu-Ray and 4K Steekbook bundle released as a Best Buy exclusive to promote the new film Spider-Man Homecoming. Design The Blu-Ray edition had it's front consisting Tobey Maguires Spider-Man In the air shooting his web with the Spider symbol in the background where as the back had Andrew Garfields Spider-Man doing the same thing. However on the 4K release the covers were vastly change to give it more of a comic book design. The front shows a comic book design of Tobey's Spider-Man shooting his web shooters with the villains (Green Goblin, Doc Ock and Symbiote Spider-Man) behind him. The back showed Andrew Garfield's Spider-Ma Shooting his webshooters with the villains (Electro, Lizard and New Goblin) behind him. Contents The Sam Raimi steel book included Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2/2.1, Spider-Man 3 and The Amazing Spider-Man where as the Mark Webb steel book included The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and Spider-Man 3.1. The special features are listed here * Audio Commentary with filmmakers and cast * Audio Commentary With Tobey Maguire & J. K. Simmons * Audio Commentary With Visual Effects Designer & Crew * Spider-Man: The Mythology Of The 21st Century * HBO Making Of Spider-Man * “Spider-Mania” An E! Entertainment Special * Gags & Outtakes * Director & Composer Profiles * Behind The Scenes Of Spider-Man * Screen Tests * Music Videos * Easter Eggs * Theatrical Trailer 1 * Theatrical Trailer 2 * Spider-Man: Homecoming Theatrical Trailer * Spider-Man 2 (Spider-Man 2.1 is included on this Disc) ** Audio Commentary With Cast & Crew (Theatrical Version) ** Technical Commentary (Theatrical Version) ** Audio Commentary With Laura Siskin & Alvin Sargent (Extended Version) ** VH1 Goes Inside Spider-Man ** Hero In Crisis ** Interwoven: The Women Of Spider-Man ** Visual Effects Breakdown ** Danny Elfman Scores Spider-Man 2 ** Blooper Reel ** Inside 2.1 ** With Great Effort, Comes Great Recognition ** Train: “Ordinary” ** Willem Dafoe / “Doc Ock” On-Set Gag ** Alfred Molina / “Doc Ock” Green-Screen Gag ** Teaser Trailer ** Theatrical Trailer ** 2.1 Theatrical Trailer ** Spider-Man: Homecoming Theatrical Trailer ** Villains Of Spider-Man * Spider-Man 3 ** Audio Commentary With The Director & Cast ** Filmmakers Audio Commentary ** Featurettes ** Bloopers ** Snow Patrol: “Signal Fire” ** Teaser Trailer ** Theatrical Trailer 1 ** Theatrical Trailer 2 ** Theatrical Trailer 3 * Spider-Man 3 (Editor’s Cut) ** The Stan Lee Legacy: From Comic Book To Homecoming ** Additional Spider-Man Bonus Features *** Webisodes **** Spider Wrangler **** Bone Saw McGraw **** The Model Maker **** Production Designer **** Set Design **** Set Builder ** Additional Spider-Man 2 Bonus Features *** Making The Amazing **** Greater Power, Greater Responsibility **** Story And Character **** Visual Design **** Costume Design **** Direction **** The SpyderCam **** Stunts **** Practical Effects **** Editing **** Visual Effects **** Sound And Music **** Lesson Learned *** Ock-Umentary: Eight Arms To Hold You *** Enter The Web *** Webisodes **** Costume Design **** Comic-Con Q & A **** J. Jonah Jameson **** Peter Parker And Mary Jane Watson ** Additional Spider-Man 3 Bonus Features *** On The Set: Spider-Man 3 *** A Conversation With Tobey Maguire *** On Location Cleveland – The Chase On Euclid Avenue *** On Loation New York – From Rooftops To Backstreets *** Webisodes **** Saim Raimi Introduction **** E. J. Hrisor, Illustrator: On Sandman & Venom **** Elizabeth Banks, “Betty Brant” **** Laura Ziskin, The Love Triangle, Eddie/Venom **** SpyderCam **** Bob Mano, Goblin Weapons **** Scott Rogers, Creating A Sandstorm **** Trailer Tours **** Tobey Maguire On Black-Suited Spider-Man **** Aaron Lam, Assistant To Sam Raimi **** The Stunts Of Spider-Man 3 *** Easter Egg: Grant Curtis ADR Session *** Easter Egg: Scoring The Blooper Reel * The Amazing Spider-Man ** Audio Commentary With Marc Webb, Avi Arad And Matt Tolmach ** Enter The Lizard ** Defying Gravity: Spider-Man’s Amazing Stunts ** A Hero Will Rise ** Deleted Scenes ** Image Progression Reels ** Exclusive Look Behind The Scenes Of The Amazing Spider-Man ** Theatrical Trailer 1 ** Theatrical Trailer 2 ** Theatrical Trailer 3 ** Spider-Man: Homecoming Theatrical Trailer * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ** Audio Commentary With The Filmmakers ** Deleted & Alternate Scenes ** Alicia Keys – “It’s On Again” Music Video ** Theatrical Trailer 1 ** Theatrical Trailer 2 ** Spider-Man: Homecoming Theatrical Trailer * Bonus Disc ** The Stan Lee Legacy: From Comic Book To Homecoming ** Additional The Amazing Spider-Man Bonus Features *** Rite Of Passage: The Amazing Spider-Man Reborn *** A Rooftop View *** Stunt Rehearsals *** Pre-Visualizations *** The Oscorp Archives Production Art Gallery ** Additional The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Bonus Features *** A Hero’s Destiny: Behind The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *** The Wages Of Heroism: Making The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *** Something Sinister This Way Comes *** Electro Suit Mechanics *** Your Friendly Eco-Friendly Spider-Man *** Spider-Man In Action *** Location: NYC *** Gwen And Peter *** Electro Vs. Spider-Man *** The Music Of Amazing Spider-Man 2 With Director Marc Webb Price The Blu-Ray version at first release was priced at $60.00 with the 4K at $100.00.